Stars in light
by Leoncejamesdaniels
Summary: Dean has a new obsession, and everyone knows it, but do they know how deep it runs? Castiel Novak is a beautiful sight to behold, but what happens when Dean's infatuation, can't help but return his insistent looks? Castiel/ Dean AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean's eyes were glued to the other boys all throughout the school day, it had been this way for four months already, and Dean had no intention of stopping. He had been completely taken in by those heart wrenching blue eyes since the moment he had seen Castiel.

It had started out as an "accidental bump" in the hall, then it was brief glances in Castiels direction, and then the staring matches had ensued.

Dean needed to stop, for Christ sake he didn't even know if Castiel swung like that, but he couldn't stop the need to know everything about Castiel. He had even began reading the same books and had moved into the same classes as the him so to be able to feel a sense of closeness to the him and all for a boy who he had never even had a full conversation with.

It had all started at the conference a few months back, Dean being the eldest son had always been pushed for success by his parents. Mary and John Winchester had made a name for themselves in this town by creating a new type of medical market franchise. Dean had been raised by his always loving but somewhat strict parents to take over once they retired, which was why he was forced to attend these fucking conferences, which were in all actuality the worst publicity ever imaginable in Dean's opinion. Why bother broadcasting how boring you are, really?

Dean slouched in a chair and stared ahead trying to let his mind wander for the remainder of the conference when suddenly a very familiar woman walked by with a boy about his age. "Castiel, please sit here while I speak with my colleagues, I will be back as soon as possible." The boy sat on the other side of the table and glanced at Dean "Ok Anna." And then his eyes flickered away a pensive expression already forming into place. Dean stared directly at the boy called Castiel as he saw his eyes; Dean experienced something so irrational that he can only classify it to this day as amazingly strange.

Those eyes were like nothing he had ever seen and Dean was captivated. Dean turned to the boy named Castiel and said "Hi, I'm Dean, and your Castiel right?"

Castiel smiled a crooked grin, "Yes, my older siblings are scientist here."

Dean smiled back and held out his hand and shook Castiel's, Before anything else could be said his little brother Sam ran up and began talking animatedly about how his mom was looking for him and Castiel had walked off, but Dean had already been intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked through the door, releasing a heavy sigh that he had not realized he had been holding in.

"Anna? Gabe?" Castiel called softly into to the further parts of his home.

"Cassie! Welcome home, how was school for my favorite clueless baby bro?" Said Gabriel walking in from the kitchen.

Castiel frowned, people often referred to him as clueless or worse yet oblivious. It was a term he had come to dislike severely, having heard it all his life, he tried to understand people, he truly did, but they were so complex and nothing at all like his books.

Castiel glared at Gabriel. "I am not oblivious, I just have trouble understanding people." Castiel said to his big brother.

"Especially that Dean Winchester... he's always staring at me. I stare back of course but then we just end up in a staring match." Castiel muttered as though the entire act truly went over his head.

Anna Castiels older sister and guardian walked in from the kitchen with a frown. "You mean Dean Winchester as in my bosses' son, Dean Winchester?'

Castiel looked down as his eyebrows knit together to form his usual expression of confusion. "Yes, I suppose so."

Ann sighed. "Castiel, that boy has been bred for greatness, fortune, and intelligence and yet, you don't even realize what's going on." Gabriel turned to Anna.

"What has Cassie done now?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Is it dirty?"

Anna hits him upside the back of his head. "Gabriel!" She hissed.

She then straightened up in an attempt to regain her composure. "Dean apparently has not been himself as of recently, his parents are worried all he does is read "strange" books and sits in his room alone. Not even Sam can shake him out of it. "

Gabriel smirks. "And you think Cassie did this?" Anna frowns. "It seems to fit, Sam keeps mentioning that Dean must be 'oh so in love'." Castiel sighs, he loved his siblings but sometimes they could be horribly overbearing.

"That's absurd. I barely know Dean, and we have never spoken on more than a casual level and it is purely only in all politeness."

Castiel looks longingly at his backpack that his siblings were sure contained his most recent conquest of books to read. He turns and gives a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything is fine; please don't worry about anything, Anna I promise not to do anything hazardous to your job."

Castiel picks up his backpack and heads up the stairs to his room, his sanctuary as far as he was concerned. No one existed in his room but him and the world inside the book he was currently exploring, and that's all Castiel had ever needed. Yet he had a feeling of discontent he just couldn't shake, and it was the ever so complex Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean set in his room, staring at the pile of books identical to the ones he saw Castiel borrow from the library today. He hadn't really wanted to read them all but if this is what Castiel liked then to understand him he had to understand his interests. He could swear the kid was made of pure words and grammar.

Sam busted into Dean's room to find him staring fixated at the pile of books. "Uhm, Dean you don't even like reading." Sam pointed out abruptly as if that was an ok conversation starter. Dean turns startled. "Of course I do Sammy." Said Dean withhis trade mark smirk.

Sam frowned. "No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be glaring at them. Why do you have so many of them anyway? Does this have to do with your girlfriend?" Sam practically shouted the last few words in a obnoxious voice as his mother and father were passing by on their way out to a dinner conference.

His mother stepped in and frowned. "Dean, you have a girlfriend? And we haven't met her?" Dean stood up frowning as he stretched his tense muscles. "No, I do not have a girlfriend, I am not dating anyone."

Mary smiled. "Dean it's ok to be interested."

Dean's father John, grimaced at the whole conversation sympathizing. "Come on let's leave him alone, everyone. His business, is his business."

Dean smiled briefly at his father gratefully. "See, listen to the man, he's a genius!"

Before Dean could realize it Sam was laughing uncontrollably. "Dude! Why is there like 246 photos in your phone of this one guy doing nothing but glaring at you from afar and reading books?"

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sam! Give them back their mine!" he ran at his brother snatching the phone and locking it immediately. Mary and John exchanged a brief glance.

"Dean is... are you ok?" Dean then took the initiative to effectively end the conversation. "I have to take a shower, have fun at your conference." He then rigidly stood and left to go to the shower on the opposite side of the house. His family left in awkward silence to ponder what had happened to Dean and how they had missed it.

Castiel arrived at school the next day to be stared at by Dean once more, Castiel out of pure curiosity of the situation stared back with great intent on reading Dean's mind.

Sam usually avoided Dean during the school day to avoid unwanted attention but as he passed by, he saw the soulful looks his brother was shooting at the boy from all the photos on Dean's phone. Sam smiled as he walked over to the boy, when he got close enough to really see his face; he was hit by his piercing blue eyes. He suddenly remembered the boy from several conferences he had been to with his parents; he believed he was related to one of the heads of their scientific team for their developing products. He walked briskly to the boy and smiled as he sat beside him on the bench. "Hello." Sam said casually.

Castiel turned away from Dean completely unfazed that he has just be staring directly at him and how strange it was and released the full force of his eyes and the enigma he himself was onto Sam. "Hello." Castiel replied in a silent and cordial fashion.

Sam looked at the book Castiel was holding and began initiating him in conversation over the book, because Sam had recently read it as well. "I really like this version because even though it's abridged it is true to the original literary intent along with the verbal structure." Sam said simply.

Castiel was smarter than Sam could have thought. He knew a lot more than he looked to and that was saying a lot considering how he looked. Castiel was quite confused as to why Sam Winchester was talking him. But it was rare he found someone with such an avid love of books as he did. So he was enjoying this quite a lot, so he assumed all in all it was ok.

Sam turned to see Dean looking away, glaring at the table with all the rage he couldn't manage to contain. Sam continued chatting with Castiel until they had finally decided that Castiel should come to his house to see a specialty edition of his. So they made plans for after school and went their separate ways.

Sam waited in the front hallway of his home; Dean had refused to speak to him. Sam had always worshiped his brother. His brother was as much as a god as he ever needed. If Dean wanted this guy, Castiel, (and Sam could clearly see he did), then Sam would hand Castiel to him on a silver platter, gift-wrapped. So, the first part of Sam's ingenious plan, was obviously force them together in an environment almost inescapable. Sam smiled to himself. 'Oh this was going to work out great.'

Then the familiar tone of the doorbell buzzer resounded into the small hallway. Dean would thank him for this Sam thought; he just knew it and opened the door with a well-practiced smile so as not to unsettle the unusual boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed, he couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Sam could a pain in the ass at times but he thought Sam knew him better. He couldn't even begin to understand what had made Sam suddenly so heartless, how could he invite Castiel, yes Castiel to their house and when his parents would be home as well. It couldn't possibly get any worse, right? Though when his family was involved he had long ago learned there were no bounds to his humiliation. Families were awkward and yeah that's how it worked but few could compare to his family in the overbearing category in Dean's mind. He felt horrible for Sammy; he was the baby for God's sake. Even though he was pissed as hell at his baby brother right now his heart still ached for the little guy and for his romantic future. Sam had opened quickly scurried down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a very awkward and nervous looking Castiel. He seemed horribly uncomfortable which inevitably made him look out of place as well. Sam ushered him in. "Hey Castiel." Sam smiled softly. Castiel looked at his feet his eyes flickering up occasionally, showing his nervousness. "Hello Sam." murmured Castiel. Sam turned around and began to walk as he spoke to the other boy. "Would you mind if I got a drink? I'll grab you one as well, if you don't mind sitting here for a bit." Sam said. Castiel nodded at sat on the ridiculously luxurious couch Sam had gestured towards. Sam frowned to himself, he usually wouldn't leave a guest unattended but he needed an excuse to get a second with his parents alone before they saw him. "Is a soda alright?" Sam asked softly but pointedly trying to get Castiel's gaze to meet his. "Yes of course, thank you." Sam smiled softly at Castiel's amazing manners even to his own peers which only added to his lack of social grace. "You're welcome. Please relax. I'll be right back." Sam figured he might as well be just as polite so as to keep him around long enough for his plan to work. Sam once out of Castiel's sight skidded into the kitchen in front of his parents. "Hi." he said quickly. His father smiled and nodded his head towards the living room. "Got a guest over I take it?" Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah! I got Dean's 'love' over for a conversation about his love of books and book making." Mary looked shocked and eager all at once. "Dean wants to date a book lover?! Where is she, I have to meet her!" She exclaim always overly eager and protective. Sam frowned, "Well actually mom.." Mary had already started following when she came to a dead stop as she saw the beautiful young boy glance of his shoulder. A polite smile placed on his face at the sound of their approach he took the soda from Sam's hand. "Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." Sam smiled softly. 'You're welcome. Castiel. Meet my mother, Mary." Mary's face smiled as the beautiful pair of blue soulful eyes met her. "Hello Ma'am thank you for allowing me to visit your home, it is very beautiful and well decorated." Mary beamed, oh she liked him. Though she couldn't exactly see her son with someone like this even regardless of gender he was so polite and well put together. "Thank you Castiel. So you know", She paused and wondered if she should say, Sam or Dean and sided with Sam. "-Sammy from school?" Castiel's brows knit together to form his 'huh? I don't get it' face as Gabe had deemed it. He looked at Mary his eyes bright with interest. "Yes, I suppose so." Sam laughed quietly, oh no wonder Dean was in love with this guy, he was fucking adorable. 


End file.
